


Puncture

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Ten/Jack fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puncture

**Author's Note:**

> The sappiest thing I've ever wrote and my first DW fic. My friend's word challenge: puncture.

"Run faster!"

The Doctor's voice carries over the thundering of their footsteps. Jack smirks even though he knows that his friend can't see it. There's nothing he missed more than going on adventures with this man. Rose is somewhere behind them, and though she's definitely a key part of the package, it's not her that stays on his mind while he's away with his Torchwood team. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't crave this life. 

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

He wishes he would though. He wishes that he could hear that until the end of time: 'run faster'. Always on a chase or solving a mystery, even running for their lives. After all, neither of them can die, so what's the worry? It's Rose that he thinks shouldn't be here. But he only mentions that on the occasion, not wanting to irritate the Doctor, who he's sure knows it at the bottom of his hearts anyway. 

'She's a sweet kid; I just don't want to see her hurt.' That had been the last thing he had said on the topic. It had been the Doctor's expression that had made him stop in his tracks; it had been eerily similar to the one he wore when they had had the conversation about Jack's immortality. Suspicion. Unease. Mistrust. Jack can't figure out why; he knows that the Doctor doesn't think he would ever harm Rose, otherwise he wouldn't be with them right now. 

The Tenth Doctor has the hunch that Jack Harkness is jealous of Rose Tyler. And maybe he is a little bit, but that doesn't change anything. 

They turn the nearest corner. Rose is two steps behind them, never letting their Doctor out of her sight. She has that privilege. 

It's at the next corner that they turn that things get hairy--literally. Running from chimera-like aliens is rarely a pretty thing, but these creatures are a mix of cheetah, crocodile, and ostrich. Ugly beasts; his friend Hart dated one once. Jack doesn't have time to stare. Right as they round it, one of them uses its claws to puncture both his brain and his heart simultaneously. After that, he's out for the count. 

\---

When Jack comes to, the three of them are back on the TARDIS, along with a rescued Mickey. He isn't sure where the others are--sleeping, if he had to guess--but he's in the hospital aide section of the ship, in bed. The Doctor is sitting beside him with a book in one hand; he carelessly throws it to the ground when he hears the sheets rustling. 

"Ah, there you are! Thought we'd actually lost you for a minute there." The Doctor cheerily pokes at Jack's heart. "You weren't waking up. Now, what kind of Doctor would I be if my favorite patient didn't wake up?"

Jack's heart is warmed. The Doctor gives off the feeling of acceptance in waves, and Jack's always one to soak up as much of it as he can when it's aimed in his direction. They dance together, they teach each other, they kiss or hug goodbye. He'll take any scrap he can get.

He wonders if all of the Doctor's companions feel this way, or if it's just the unlucky ones like him or Rose. 

A part of him feels sad at the reality of their relationship, but he tries not to show it. It's obvious though; it's always so easy to look through his eyes to his soul. 

"Favorite?" He sits up slowly; he's not in pain, but his body feels completely drained after it heals itself. "Now, Doctor, I think you and I both know that's a lie."

Jack's hair is tousled; a sexy look, if you ask him. He's in a patient garb instead of his own clothing, something white and plain and unflattering. He sounds tired. All in all, he feels exposed. But it's comfortable with the Doctor seeing him this way, an emotion that hits him in the gut. 

Jack Harkness is perfectly aware that he's in love with the Doctor. He just chooses to keep this to himself. 

"Ah, but it is true! Where would I be without my Captain?" 

His smile is still strained but at that it becomes slightly more genuine. He's as aware of the Doctor not needing him as he is of his own emotions towards the man. 

Jack missed the Doctor's exact phrasing--'my'. If he had caught onto it, maybe his eyes wouldn't be so tormented. The Doctor doesn't miss a thing though. He makes himself comfortable on the side of Jack's bed, his hands on Jack's shoulders immediately. 

"No, I mean it. I really, really do. I really mean it, Jack."

One hand goes from a shoulder to Jack's face, being as gentle as one would be with silk. Their eyes meet, each searching for something from the other. The Doctor's fingers brush against dark, messy locks of hair. 

Dawning comes over Jack in a wave. His eyes widen. His hands cover the Doctor's. 

"But Rose, I thought she was--I thought--" 

The Doctor is shaking his head, a wide smile lighting up his face. Of course Jack thought that. The Doctor himself thought that for a while. But the idea of someone to stay with him forever was too tantalizing not to think about, and over time, Jack became something of an infatuation for him. And then that became something more. 

"Oh, nooo. No, no, no. Rose is a dear friend, but that's all. You, on the other hand! You're something.. something extraordinary. You're brilliant, you are. Charming and witty, and did I mention gorgeous? When that claw punctured your heart, it felt as if it had punctured both of mine as well."

Jack just laughs, too pleased for words other than three simple ones. 

"Doctor--kiss me." 

And he does, happy to oblige. It's slow and deep, three hearts beating against their rib cages. A kiss to last eternity; a kiss to puncture through time.


End file.
